Flug 197
Flug 197 war ein Flug vom Londoner Flughafen Heathrow in die USA. Auf ihn wurde durch Americon Initiative ein Bombenaschlag augefürhrt, es gab 247 Todesopfer. Die Schuld wurde David Clarke angehängt, der unschuldig verurteilt wurde. Diese Tragödie ist der eigentliche Ausgangspunkt der ganze Rachegeschichte der Fernsehserie Revenge. Historie Die Organistaion Americon Initiative entführte zunächst die Tochter Colleen Mathis des Gepäckabfertigers Trevor Warren Mathis. Damit wurde er erpreßt einen Koffer an Bord der Mascchine zu schmuggeln. Er wußte nicht, daß in dem Koffer eine Bombe war. Auf dem Flug in USA explodierte die Bombe. Offiziell gab es 246 Todesopfer. Tasächlich waren es jedoch 247, weil die Fulgbegleiterin Mai Aioki nur auf einem Zusatzsitz saß und auf der offizelen Liste nicht erschien. Mai Aioki wardie Verlobte von Satoshi Takeda. Nach dem Anschlag bekannt sich eine "Gruppe gewaltbereiter Radikaler" namens "Americon Intitaive" zu dem Anschlag. In Wirklichkeit handelte es sich bei Amereicon Intiative jedoch "um ein Gruppe cleverer Geschfstleute, die vom Unglücken und Katastrophen profitieren wollen" (so später einmal Conrad Grayson). Conrad Grayson at für diese Gruppe illegale Gelder gewaschen. Um seine Schuld zu vertuschen hängt es sie seinem Leitenden Angestellten David Clarke an, der hierfür unschuldig verurteilt und öffentlich als "Terrorist und Verbrecher" verurteilt. An der Intrige direkt oder indirekt beteiligt waren eine Menge Mitarbeiter von Grayson Global. Auch Conrads Frau Victoria Grayson, die eine Affäre mit David Clarke hatte, verriet ihren Geliebten. Jahre später startet seine Tochter Amanda unter dem falschen Namen Emily Thorne einen Rachefeldzug um die Schuldigen zu bestrafen. Wichtige Orte und Organisationen * Flughafen London Heathrow '- Von hier startete der Flug in die USA. Es ist der größte Flughafen Europas und der sechstgrößte weltweit. Er ist eine Drehscheibe des interantionalen Flugverkehrs. * 'Americon Initiative '-' 'In der Öffentlichkeit bekennt sich "eine Gruppe gewaltbereiter Radikaler" zu dem Anschlag. In Wirklichkeit sind es einflußreiche Geschäftsleute, die vom Leid anderer Menschen profitiernen wollen. Sie führen bewußt Katastophen und Unglücksfälle herbei. Vorher investieren sie in entsprechende Firmen und profiteren so davon. Wichtige Personen * 'Trevor Warren Mathis - Gepäckabfertiger am Flughafen Heathrow. Wird durch die Entführung seiner Tocher Colleen Mathis gezwungen einen Koffer in das Fulgzeug zu schmuggeln. Er weiß nicht. daß darin eine Bombe ist. Später begeht er angeblich aus Schuldgefühlen Selbstmord. In Wirklichkeit ist für seinen Tod jedoch Americon Intiative verantworlich. Sein Sohn Aiden Mathis begibt sich später auf die Suche anch Colleen, die jedoch schon tot ist. Aiden will Rach für das, was seinem Vater und seiner Schwester angetan wurde. * Mai Aioki - Flugbegleiterin auf Flug 197, Todesopfer 247, Verlobte von Satoshi Takeda. Takeda wird später Emily Thorne und Aiden Mathis auf Rebun Island für ihren Rachefeldzug ausbilden. Sein eigenes Rachemotiv verheimlicht er Emily jedoch. Aiden weiß davon. Er erzählt Emily jedoch nichts davon. Er denkt, sie würde sich sonst verpflichtet fühlen Takedas Rache auch zu ihrer eigenen zu machen. * Conrad Grayson - Wäscht über seine Firma illegal Gelder für Americon Initiative. Profitiert durch entsprechende Investitonen von den Anschlägen. Schiebt dies aber später auf seinen leitenden Angestellten David Clarke, der zum Sündenbock gemacht wird. Eine Rolle dabei hat sicherlich auch die Affäre seiner Frau mit David Clarke gespielt. Gründet später eine Stfitung Victims United für die Angehörigen der Opfer des Anschalges um sein Gewissen etwas zu beruhigen und das negative Image seiner Firma wieder aufzupolieren. * David Clarke - Leitender Angestellter bei Grayson Global und erfolgreicher Hedge-Fond-Manger. Ihm wird von Conrad Grayson die Schuld zugeschoben, obwohl er unschuldig ist. In dem aufsehenerregenden David Clarke Prozeß wird er veurteilt. Mitarbeiter und Freunde von ihm bei Grayson Global helfen Conrad bei seiner Intrige und belasten Clarke vor Gericht. Er wird öffentlich als "Verbrecher und Terrorist" gebrandmarkt. Ein Buch von Mason Treadwell verbreitet die Lügen in der Öffentlichkeit. David Clarke kommt für viele Jahre ins Gefängnis. Bei einem Gefängnisaufstand wird er angeblich getötet, in Wirklichkeit ein Mordanschlag. Er überlebt jedoch, was jedoch niemand weiß, denn er verschwindet für einige weitere Jahre. Seine Tochter Amanda kommt in ein Pflegeheim und zu wechselnden Pflegeeltern. Sie wird mißhandelt und zündet das Haus ihrer Pfegeeltern an. Sie kommt in ein Jugendgefängnis. Nach ihrer Entlassung erhält sie eine Infinity Box mit den Tagebüchern ihres Vaters, die sie über die Intrige aufklärt. Auch erbt sie ein reiches Vermögen. Sie nimmt den Namen Emily Thorne an und startet ihren Rachefledzug. * Victoria Grayson - Frau von Conrad. Hatte eine Affäre mit David Clarke. Wollte ihren Mann für David verlassen und ist von ihm schwanger. Verrät jedoch ihren Geliebten, nach ihrer Aussage um ihre Kinder zu schützen. Sicherlich will sie aber auch sich selber schützen. Verheimlicht lange Jahre, daß ihre Tochter Charlotte die Tochter von David ist. Kategorie:Sonstige